1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a personalized doll system and more particularly pertains to incorporating an individual""s photograph and attire preferences into a doll figure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of entertaining users is known in the prior art. More specifically, entertaining users heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of dolls are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,370 to Flint discloses a process for producing a doll.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,319 to Blair discloses an image in three dimensions with picture covering and forming system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,224 to Gintling discloses a photograph face doll with removable face pocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,466 to Catizone discloses a doll construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,187 to Wilson discloses a doll having a photograph for a face.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,442 to Lemelson et al. disclosing educational toys.
In this respect, the personalized doll system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of incorporating an individual""s photograph and attire preferences into a doll figure.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved personalized doll system which can be used for incorporating an individual""s photograph and attire preferences into a doll figure. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of entertaining users now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved personalized doll system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved personalized doll system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a new and improved personalized doll system for use in association with a Polaroid camera and film, the apparatus comprising, in combination: a Polaroid picture of the face and upper torso of an individual; a personal information card formed in a generally rectangular configuration and including indicia marked thereon, the indicia including the words PERSONAL INFORMATION, name, age, height, weight, hair color, eye color, complexion, identifying marks, hobbies, remarks, message, and glue photo here; and a doll formed in a generally elongated configuration with a head, a neck, a torso, two arms including two hands and two legs including two feet, the head including two eyes, a nose, a mouth and hair being styled into pigtails, the torso including a dress and an apron, the feet having shoes positioned therearound, each shoe including a base portion and an ankle strap, the base portion having a label with indicia including the words Made specially for you, the label further including the applicable date and a signature, in an operative orientation a user taking the Polaroid picture, describing an individual on the personal information card and fabricating a doll with the characteristics of the individual.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved personalized doll system which has all of the advantages of the prior art entertaining users and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved personalized doll system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved personalized doll system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved personalized doll system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such personalized doll system economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved personalized doll system which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is incorporating an individual""s photograph and attire preferences into a doll figure.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved personalized doll system comprises a picture of the face and upper torso of an individual; and a doll with a head, a neck, a torso, two arms including two hands and two legs including two feet, the head including two eyes, a nose, a mouth and hair, the torso including a dress and an apron, the legs including two shoes including two shoes, each shoe including a base portion and an ankle strap, in an operative orientation a user taking the Polaroid picture, and fabricating a doll with the characteristics of the individual.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.